Minerva's and Severus' Snowball Fight
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Dumbledore ist es leid, ständig Minervas und Severus ständige Streitereien zu hören und befiehlt ihnen, eine Schneeballschlacht zu machen. AU, krank!Minerva


**Minervas and Severus**** Schneeballschlacht**

"Minerva, Severus, es reicht jetzt!" explodierte der Schulleiter plötzlich und blickte ärgerlich über den Frühstückstisch. "Ich habe wirklich genug von Eurem ständigen Gezänk. Sobald Ihr **ruhig** Euer Frühstück beendet habt, werdet Ihr Euch warm anziehen und auf's Gelände hinausgehen, wo Ihr eine Schneeballschlacht macht. Allerdings müsst Ihr mit jedem Schneeball, den Ihr auf einander werft, dem anderen sagen, was Ihr von ihm haltet. Ihr dürft Euch beleidigen, so viel Ihr wollt, Ihr dürft so unfair zueinander sein, wie Ihr wollt; das ist uns egal. Poppy und ich sind die Schiedsrichter; wir entscheiden, wann die Schlacht zu Ende ist".

"Albus, bist Du sicher, daß Du uns nicht mit Erstklässlern verwechselst?" knurrte Severus und warf dem Direktor einen bösen Blick zu.

"Albus, ich möchte mir nicht gerne ein paar Stunden, bevor die Schüler zurückkommen, eine Erkältung zuziehen", antwortete Minerva leise, indem sie versuchte, ihren bereits schmerzenden Hals nicht zu sehr zu strapazieren.

"Ihr benehmt Euch wie Erstklässler", erklärte Dumbledore, "und Minerva, wenn Du Dich vernünftig anziehst, erkältest Du Dich auch nicht".

Severus starrte den Direktor wütend an, während Minerva die Augen rollte. Sie spürte noch immer den Dampf von dem Aufpäppeltrank in ihren Ohren, den sie erst eine Stunde vorher zu sich genommen hatte, gefolgt von einem Fieber reduzierenden Trank, um ihren leicht lädierten Zustand vor ihren überbesorgten Kollegen zu verbergen.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Eine Stunde später trafen Minerva und Severus sich auf dem Quidditch-Platz, während sich alle anderen Lehrer auf den Zuschauertribünen versammelten, wo Poppy und der Schulleiter in der ersten Reihe saßen. '_Vielleicht tickt Albus langsam nicht mehr ganz richtig_', dachte Minerva und schaute sich um. Es war ein ziemlich dunkler Tag, und schwere Schneewolken hingen am Himmel.

"Alles klar; Ihr könnt anfangen", rief der Direktor.

"Damen zuerst", sagte Severus und verbeugte sich leicht in ihre Richtung.

Minerva seufzte und formte schnell einen Schneeball, froh, daß der Aufwärmzauber, den sie auf sich selbst gelegt hatte, so gut wirkte. Sie warf den Schneeball auf Severus, der ihm mit Leichtigkeit auswich, so daß er den Schulleiter traf. Dabei rief sie: "Du bevorzugst immer Deine Slytherins!"

Bevor sie merkte, was geschah, traf Severus Schneeball sie auf die Nase. "Du benimmst Dich genauso unfair. Warum zum Beispiel hast Du Black nicht von der Schule verwiesen, als er versucht hat, mich umzubringen?"

"Du unterhälst Dich mit niemandem manierlich außer mit Deinen eigenen Schülern", rief Minerva und warf den nächsten Ball.

"Du gibst Deinen Schülern kein Nachsitzen, wenn Sie mich mit 'Fledermaus der Kerker' oder anderen Ausdrücken beschimpfen!"

"Du versuchst immer, meine Gedanken zu lesen!"

"Du behandelst mich immer noch, als ob ich ein Schüler von Dir wäre!"

"Du schleichst Dich immer an mich heran!"

"Du nimmst Potter und seine Freunde immer in Schutz, wenn sie gegen die Schulregeln verstoßen!"

"Du..." Minerva hielt an, da sie merkte, daß ihr Hals langsam zu sehr wehtat, um zu schreien, und daß ihre Stimme sich sowieso allmählich verabschiedete.

"Geht es Dir gut, Minerva?" fragte Severus besorgt und trat zu seiner Kollegin hinüber, die abgesehen von Poppy, die ihnen beiden sehr nahestand, seine beste Freundin war.

"Natürlich geht es mir gut", antwortete Minerva schnell und für alle Fälle sehr leise.

Severus schaute sie prüfend an, bevor er vorsichtig eine Hand ausstreckte und ihre Stirn fühlte. "Minerva, meine Hände sind sicher sehr kalt vom Schneeball formen, aber dennoch glaube ich, daß Du vor Fieber glühst. Laß uns hineingehen."

"Aber bitte sag es nicht Albus oder Poppy", bat Minerva ihren Freund, der die Augen rollte bei Ihrem Blick aus halb offenen, glasigen Augen.

"Du kannst nicht einmal die kleinste Schwäche zugeben", sagte er, wobei er ganz sanft einen winzigen Schneeball warf, bevor er Minervas Arm einhakte und sie zu Poppy und dem Schulleiter hinüberzog, die sie neugierig beobachteten. "Also gut, wir sind uns einig, daß sie unerträglich ist und ich ein Idiot. Dürfen wir jetzt ins Schloss zurückgehen? Es wird langsam kalt."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog er Minerva in die Eingangshalle und begleitete sie in ihre Wohnung, wo er ihr ins Bett half und ihre Kleidung mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes in einen weichen Schlafanzug verzauberte. Als er sah, daß sie erleichtert aufseufzte, als ihr Kopf auf dem Kissen zu liegen kam, schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab über sie und sprach einen Diagnosezauber. Dieser bewirkte, daß aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs ein kleines Pergament mit der Diagnose erschien.

'_Kopfschmerzen zweiten Grades,_

_Fieber von 39,2,_

_Halsentzündung__,_

_Beginnende Bronchitis_.'

"Minerva, ich bin in einer Minute zurück. Ich hole kurz ein paar Tränke für Dich aus meinem Labor", erklärte Severus sanft, bevor er aus dem Raum eilte und eine Minute später mit ein paar Phiolen wiederkam. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, daß seine Kollegin starken Schüttelfrost hatte.

"Minerva, lass mich Dir helfen aufzusitzen. Du bist sehr krank, und Du mußt alle diese Tränke nehmen", informierte er sie, bevor er sanft ihren Rücken mit einer Hand stützte, während er eine Phiole nach der anderen gegen ihre Lippen presste.

"Severus", murmelte sie erschöpft und reichte nach seiner eiskalten Hand, "bitte erzähle Poppy oder Albus nichts davon."

Severus stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. "Es tut mir leid, Minerva, aber ich muß es ihnen erzählen, weil Du nicht in der Lage sein wirst, morgen zu unterrichten. Du musst mindestens noch zwei weitere Tage außer heute das Bett hüten."

"Dann sorg bitte dafür, daß Poppy mich nicht mit in den Krankenflügel nimmt", krächzte Minerva und schaute ihren jüngeren Kollegen flehend an.

"Willst Du, daß ich komme und mich um Dich kümmere?" erkundigte sich Severus in seiner sanften, seidigen Stimme.

"Ja bitte, Severus. Du machst wenigstens nicht so ein Theater, und Du verstehst, was ich meine, auch ohne daß ich es sage."

Ein kleines Kichern von der Tür her unterbrach ihre Unterhaltung. "Ach ja, ich dachte, daß sie lernen würden, sich gegenseitig zu sagen, was sie von einander denken, negative wie positive Dinge, und wie es scheint, hatte ich recht," lächelte Dumbledore zu Poppy, die neben ihm stand. "Ich habe verstanden, daß ich mindestens zwei Tage lang Verwandlung unterrichten muß. Ab wann, schätzt Du, muß ich die Zaubertränke-Klasse übernehmen?"

Poppy warf ihren Kollegen einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor sie antwortete, "Wahrscheinlich direkt daran anschließend bis zum Wochenede. Aber zumindest sollte Minerva dann schon wieder fit genug sein, um Severus gesundzupflegen."

Severus grunzte, während er Minervas erhitztes Gesicht mit einem kalten Tuch abkühlte. "Sei vorsichtig, Poppy; sogar Heilerinnen können sich eine Bronchitis zuziehen und benötigen dann Zaubertränke."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Ein paar Tage später verbrachte Minerva jede freie Minute zwischen ihrem Unterricht im Krankenflügel, wo sie sich um Albus, Poppy und Severus kümmerte, die alle eine schwere Bronchitis hatten. "Es ist einfach zu ruhig, ohne Severus kleine Streitereien", überlegte sie laut, während sie ein Fieberthermometer in Severus Mund schob, worauf die Augen des Schulleiters begannen, vor Vergnügen zu funkeln.

"Gegieg ge, ik ga koo", gab Severus um das Thermometer herum zurück, und Minerva warf ihm einen erbosten Blick zu.

"Was war das?" fragte sie, als sie das Thermometer zurücknahm und mit Entsetzen auf die Anzeige schaute.

"Glaub mir, es war auch zu ruhig ohne Deine Zänkereien", krächzte Severus und seufzte erleichtert, als sie dazu überging, sein heißes Gesicht zu kühlen.

**End****e**

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.__ K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
